


Kryptonite

by laurent_exalted



Series: Imagination (A collection of Haikyuu stories) [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Birthday Sex, Bottom Sugawara Koushi, Eventual Smut, First Time, Fluff, Fluffy Smut, Happy Ending, M/M, Medium Burn, New Years Eve, Pining, Sawamura Daichi - Freeform - Freeform, Smut, Top Sawamura Daichi, daisuga - Freeform, daisuga fluff, daisuga smut, dumb boys in love, first haikyuu fic, haikyuu!! - Freeform, i don’t wanna tag this underage, sugawara koushi - Freeform - Freeform, they’re both 18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:53:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22858063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurent_exalted/pseuds/laurent_exalted
Summary: Daichi is the only person who calls Suga by his first name. They’re inseparable, intimate, and definitely in love. As Daichi’s eighteenth birthday creeps closer, the instinct to confess is prominent in both Daichi and Suga, but both are too afraid of ruining the beautiful friendship that they both hold so dear
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Imagination (A collection of Haikyuu stories) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774408
Comments: 20
Kudos: 411





	Kryptonite

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!! It’s been a while! Since I’ve been gone I got into Haikyuu!! Now I’m obsessed! I’ve been reading a lot of fics and Daisuga is one of my fav ships in the show (they’re married what do you mean) so I worked really hard to do them justice. I hope you guys enjoy, please leave a comment! And keep an eye out for more Haikyuu fics soon!

Kryptonite 

Sugawara was _pretty. ___

__There was literally no way to deny it. Everyone who saw Suga could agree he was beautiful._ _

__But Suga affected Daichi in a different way._ _

__He was absolutely sure that Koushi Sugawara was his kryptonite._ _

__————_ _

__It was a Saturday and Koushi had stayed at Daichi’s house again. The silver haired boy was awake, but his eyes were closed, enjoying the soft weight of Daichi’s muscled arm draped across his stomach._ _

__It had been like this since their first year. Daichi’s kind, honey brown eyes had drawn him in and refused to let him go. They had started playing volleyball together with Asahi, and the three of them had become a tight knit unit. Never was there one without the other two. And soon after that, never was there Daichi without Suga._ _

__Daichi had always insisted all his friends call him by his first name. He said that they were all close enough and they shouldn’t have to call him Sawamura. His name was Daichi._ _

__Suga thought it was perfect for him. His name meant wisdom, and greatness. It also meant Earth, which made sense. To the team, Daichi was their whole world. And to Suga, he was more._ _

__Names were important in their culture. Last names held a families traditions and history. First names held personal meaning. Not many people Suga knew called each other by their first names._ _

__Daichi was the only one who called him Koushi._ _

__He had been a little startled at first. Suga had shown up at Daichi’s house, only a few blocks away from his own, in tears after a particularly bad nightmare. They had been sitting in his room, on his bed, Suga curled in Daichi’s arms, when Daichi had breathed his name into his hair, trying to comfort him._ _

__He was startled. He hadn’t heard his name ever said like that before. But he quickly learned that he liked hearing Daichi say it. He made it sound so special._ _

__And so it became Daichi and Koushi._ _

__————_ _

__Daichi woke up with arms around Koushi, nose buried in soft silver blonde hair. He smiled just a bit. This was his favorite way to wake up._ _

__He lay there for a while, knowing Koushi was awake. Their hands found each other and Daichi lazily traced the lines on his palm._ _

__They had developed this kind of easy intimacy over their three years as friends. At first they barely high-fived. Then their hands begun to linger. They had hugged for the first time in January of their first year. Daichi remembered the look in Koushi’s eyes when he came to Daichi, crying about something someone had said to him. He hadn’t been sure how to comfort him, so he had pulled him into a hug. Touching became second nature after that._ _

__Daichi enjoyed touching Koushi. His friends skin was soft and smooth, his hair always like silk. He was always warm, and solid in a gentle sort of way. His arms became like a second home._ _

__Beside him, said silver haired boy shifted to look at his captain. He didn’t realize how close their lips were, and flushed. Just slightly._ _

__It wasn’t as if Suga hadn’t thought about kissing Daichi. In fact, he thought about it every day. Every time Daichi smiled. Every time they were close like this. He had kissed a lot of people, but he got a feeling Daichi would feel different. He smiled softly, eyes roaming Daichi’s._ _

__The brunette smiled at him. There it was again. That twinkle in his captains eye that always gave him butterflies._ _

__God damn._ _

__This felt so damn domestic. The sunlight filtering softly through Daichi’s curtains and illuminating his incredibly neat room, a stark contrast to the messy bed, where the two lay together. He felt the light twitch of Daichi’s fingers before they began to trace little circles on his back. Suga’s heart fluttered._ _

__It was all so intimate. They’d been like this since their first year. Quietly together. He wasn’t stupid enough to think that no one had noticed, but no one said anything about whenever Suga would quietly fold himself into Daichi’s arms after a brutal loss, or sit a little too close to him at dinners. And no one remarked on the soft kisses Daichi would place on Suga’s temple, or the way his hand always seemed to find Suga’s when the team was out together._ _

__———_ _

__Daichi definitely knew he was in love with Koushi. He had been for a while. He had an inkling Koushi felt the same, but the fear of being wrong and ruining what they had worked so hard to build up prevented him from saying anything._ _

__Koushi was truly an angel. From his silvery hair to his soft brown eyes, and that smile that sent him reeling. His little mole under his eyes and the sound of his laugh... perfect in every way. Now, in the soft light of early morning, Daichi reached over to brush some hair from Koushi’s eyes. He watched a gentle blush bloom across the boys cheeks, it made him smile._ _

__———_ _

__Getting out of bed had been hard. Forcing himself out of the warm circle of Daichi’s arms when every nerve in his body had protested, and leaving the room to change and compose himself. They were going to the fair on the pier today._ _

__Suga pulled on a soft gray sweater that was slightly too big for him and some jeans, and made his way downstairs, calling out a greeting to Daichi’s parents and walking out the door, Daichi in tow._ _

__It was mid autumn, the leaves were changing and the air was still warm. As the pair walked towards the pier to meet with the rest of their team, Suga felt Daichi’s hand slide into his. He smiled softly as their fingers interlocked. Easy. Being with Daichi was easy. Simple. Beautiful._ _

__They walked through the gates of the pier, the dazzling lights and smells of the fair hitting them seconds before they heard their names, and Hinata and Nishinoya came barreling towards them. The team was used to seeing them holding hands, so no one looked twice. Quickly behind the shortest players were the tallest, Tsukishima and Asahi, followed by a tired looking Kageyama. Tanaka was walking with Kiyoko, who Suga had convinced to come, much to Tanaka’s joy. Yamaguchi trailed Tsukishima, and Ennoshita, Kinoshita and Kazuhito behind him._ _

__Suga smiled widely and greeted the team. Daichi dragged Tanaka away from Kiyoko, and Hinata bounced around the group, demanding the team go on all the rides together._ _

__They ended up by a roller coaster, and Suga called to the group to meet up for lunch at 1:30, seeing as they would all probably snack before then. They broke off into their usual pairs to go explore, Suga caught Tsukishima leaning down to press a soft kiss to Tadashi’s lips as they walked towards the games. He smiled._ _

__Daichi had seen the same, and they shared a little smile as they walked towards the food pavilion._ _

__———_ _

__It had been a long day. Daichi had spent it with Koushi, wrangling their (kids) teammates. It was about sunset how, and they had seen everyone off for the night. Daichi had kept Koushi behind for a little, wanting to spend at least a few minutes of quiet with him. Daichi bought them some cotton candy and they laughed about something they had heard Tsukishima say earlier as they walked to the gazebo at the end of the pier. It was abandoned at this time of night, and the sun was just beginning to set as they sat down on the bench._ _

__There was a long stretch of contented silence as they watched the sun go down and munched on cotton candy. At some point, Daichi’s hand had slid into Koushi’s again._ _

__He wanted to tell him how he felt. He really did. But he didn’t want to ruin what they had. And it didn’t help that with every twinkle of Koushi’s beautiful brown eyes, Daichi forgot how to speak._ _

__But it was going to happen tonight. It was the perfect setting, and he had spent the whole day working up the nerve._ _

__“Koushi.” Daichi said finally, steeling himself as his angel turned around, cheeks dimpling from his smile. Daichi’s heart did a flip._ _

__“Hm?” Koushi said, tilting his head slightly, in that adorable way he had that always made Daichi weak in the knees._ _

__“I.. I just wanted to talk to you. About something. About uh..” Damn it Daichi, get it together._ _

__“Take your time Daichi.” Koushi giggled, eyes shining._ _

__Daichi couldn’t help but smile. “I uh... I want to confess.. to someone I’ve loved for a while.” He looked down, carding his fingers through his short hair anxiously. He didn’t catch the way Koushi’s face fell._ _

__“Oh.. who?” The silver haired setter asked, shifting slightly._ _

__Daichi flushed slightly. “Doesn’t matter. It’s just that.. well, I’m not the tallest or the strongest or the handsomest guy in the world.. I’m worried that they won’t have me.” He confessed, looking up at him._ _

__Koushi’s eyes were dark. His smile had faded. It made Daichi’s heart sink. Oh no. Oh no, why was he sad?_ _

__“Koushi..? What’s wrong?” He frowned, reaching out to place a hand on Koushi’s cheek._ _

__His setter flinched away from him. Daichi’s eyes widened. That had never happened before. “Koushi?” He said again, hating how wounded he sounded._ _

__“Anyone would be lucky to have you Daichi.” He muttered, picking at the plastic wrapping on the cotton candy. “Thanks for hanging out with me today. I should get going, my parents will he worried.” He said, standing up._ _

__“Koushi wait-“ Daichi stood up. How had this gone so wrong?_ _

__“I’ll see you on Monday Daichi.” Koushi said, the smile he put on obviously fake. He could tell Koushi knew Daichi saw through it, because he turned away. “Thank you for tonight.”_ _

__Daichi let him walk away. He was so confused, furious at himself for not just coming out with it. Koushi probably thought he wanted someone else. He let out a quiet groan of exasperation. It was going to be a long night._ _

__———_ _

__Suga wiped his eyes again. He was sitting in his room, his blankets cocooned around him. The reality that Daichi didn’t want him that way was slowly settling onto his shoulders. He knew the pain wasn’t going to dull anytime soon._ _

__Monday came around much too fast to Suga’s taste. It was a cold morning, and he was walking to school alone. His jacket wasn’t thick enough, and light shivers passed through his body every couple steps. Suddenly he felt a soft, warm weight across his shoulders, and his shivers ceased. He felt Daichi fall into step beside him. He stared at the ground and pulled the coat tighter around his shoulders._ _

__~_ _

__It was impossible to avoid Daichi, they sat next to each other in all their classes. But they barely spoke. Suga could tell Daichi wanted to say something, but Suga’s quiet demeanor and the sad look in his eyes told Daichi he didn’t want to talk about it._ _

__It was only when practice was over that Suga was cornered. He was smiling, laughing with Yamaguchi, discussing a particularly well executed play, when Daichi tapped Suga on the shoulder. Tadashi took one look at Daichi and excused himself, leaving the two of them alone._ _

__“Can you come over for a little bit?” Daichi asked. “We need to talk. You know I had fighting with you.” He muttered, staring at Suga._ _

__Suga stared back at him for a long while. “Yeah, I can stay for a bit.” He mumbled, reaching for his bag._ _

__He heard Daichi let out a soft sigh of relief. This was their ritual. It’s not as if Suga was going to say no. Every time they got into a fight, they would eventually end up back at the Sawamura household, eating Daichi’s mom’s famous kimchi dumplings. They always talked it out, because at the end of the day, they couldn’t stay mad at each other for too long._ _

__So now they sat on Daichi’s bed, a plate of dumplings between them. Suga’s eyes were on the plate, and he could feel Daichi’s gaze burning holes into him. Suga was waiting for the inevitable._ _

__“Koushi.” Daichi said, his voice soft but determined._ _

__Suga almost flinched. There it was. The inevitable use of his first name that almost always made him bend to Daichi’s every whim. Suga looked up._ _

__“I’m sorry about Saturday.” Daichi said, and goddamn if his expression wasn’t the most genuine thing Suga had ever seen. He turned his head to the side._ _

__Daichi reached over and picked up Suga’s hand, engulfing it in his larger one. Suga sighed softly._ _

__“Kryptonite.” He mumbled._ _

__Daichi looked at his face, confusion written across those beautiful features._ _

__“That’s what you are.” Suga sighed again, looking back at him. “Kryptonite. You always know just what to do to make me melt.” He laughed softly. He saw Daichi smile._ _

__“Well I feel the same. Kryptonite.” He squeezed Suga’s hand, and Suga squeezed back._ _

__The tension was gone, and the dumplings soon followed, devoured by the two in a matter of minutes._ _

__———_ _

__They sat on Daichi’s couch, watching Koushi’s favorite movie. Halfway through, Koushi had shifted his position on the couch, and Daichi had seized his chance, snaking his arms around his waist and pulling him down beside him. Koushi had laughed, settling back against the broad expanse of Daichi’s chest. Daichi had rested his cheek against Koushi’s hair, and that’s how they stayed._ _

__The movie was almost over, and Koushi had fallen asleep. Daichi didn’t want to move him, so he stayed on the couch, breathing in the scent of Koushi’s shampoo (like lavender and sugar) and listening to his steady breathing. He let himself drift off to sleep, arms still around his best friend._ _

__~_ _

__The next few months passed in a blur, and suddenly it was winter recess. It was a Saturday. Koushi was at Daichi’s again, sprawled out on his bed in a patch of warm sunlight, his head in Daichi’s lap._ _

__“It’s your birthday soon isn’t it Daichi?” Koushi mumbled sleepily from his lap._ _

__“Mhm.” Daichi muttered, focused on stroking Suga’s hair._ _

__“Eighteen is a big one.” Koushi hummed. For Koushi’s eighteenth birthday, the two of them had gone to the beach for a week, staying in a cabin Koushi’s parents had rented for them. It had been the best week of Daichi’s life._ _

__“I guess so.” He mumbled, glancing out the window at the blue sky._ _

__“What do you want as a present?” Koushi asked, opening his eyes to look up at Daichi._ _

__The brunette smiled down at him. “You know I don’t need a present Koushi.”_ _

__“Don’t be difficult. What do you want?” The setter poked his ribs._ _

__Daichi laughed and ducked away from his fingers. “Surprise me.”_ _

__Koushi grinned. “Challenge accepted.”_ _

__———_ _

__Suga always took Daichi’s birthday very seriously. As far as he was concerned, it was a national holiday. So for his eighteenth he decided he would finally come clean._ _

__Daichi’s birthday also happened to be New Years Eve, so he supposed it actually was a national holiday. They always spent the evening the same, watching the clock and watching movies on Daichi’s laptop while they were buried in a pillow and blanket fort with some food and snacks._ _

__This year, Suga bought his friend a mug that read ‘Worlds Best Dad’ and had the whole team sign it. Daichi almost cried when they had given it to him after practice the day before. He had hugged everyone, and had clung onto Suga a little longer than the others._ _

__Now Suga was curled under Daichi’s arm in their fort, rewatching Yuri! On Ice for the sixteenth time. The time inched closer and closer to midnight, and at 11:55, Suga paused the show. “I need to tell you something.” He said, stomach lurching._ _

__Daichi turned towards him, the glow of the computer illuminating that oh so handsome face. “Hm?”_ _

__Suga took a deep breath. “Well.. I wanted to know who...” he sighed. Don’t bring that up right now. “I have a thing for someone too. And I’m so scared they won’t like me back. We’re really good friends and I’m scared of ruining things. I’ve thought about kissing them every day for the last three years.” He mumbled. “What should I do?”_ _

__He caught the waver in Daichi’s smile. His heart clenched._ _

__“Well..” Daichi started. “Whoever they are is stupid if they don’t feel the same. Anyone would be so lucky to be loved by you Koushi.” He smiled, but the sparkle had left his eyes. “You’re smart and kind and funny and..” his sentence trailed off. “You’re a catch.” His voice sounded strained. “I say go for it. Chances are they feel the same way. Anyone who does love you is an idiot.” His gaze fell to the floor of their fort._ _

__Suga’s heart did a backflip. He glanced at the clock._ _

__11:59_ _

__He took a deep breath. Go for it. Just do it. Just do it._ _

__He moved closer to Daichi, heart beating wildly. He kept his hands in his lap, he wasn’t sure how to do this. He took a shaky breath. Daichi’s eyes darted up, startled by his sudden closeness. His lips parted, about to ask a question, but Suga didn’t let him._ _

__In the glow of the computer screen, the clock hit midnight. The bells could be heard from the church a few blocks down. A light snow had started to fall, and Suga ducked in, pressing his lips against Daichi’s._ _

__———_ _

__Daichi’s eyes widened, feeling Koushi’s lips against his. They were soft. Softer than he had imagined. He tasted like whipped cream and strawberries, probably from the shortcake they had eaten earlier. Daichi suddenly wished he had had a breath mint. He pressed his lips back against Koushi’s, letting his eyes close. It was gentle, neither of them knew how to navigate this. After a moment, Daichi’s hand found a spot on Koushi’s hip, and he gasped slightly as Koushi’s teeth nipped at his lower lip._ _

__The kiss deepened slowly, their tongues dancing together slowly as the tension eased from their bodies, and Daichi slowly eased Koushi from the floor in front of him into his lap. Koushi’s hands were in his hair and one of Daichi’s hands held his hip, the other on the side of Koushi’s face._ _

__Slowly, Koushi pulled away for air, his breath hot against Daichi’s cheek. Daichi’s eyes searched his in the dim light, and Koushi managed a small smile._ _

__“Koushi..” Daichi breathed, staring at him in wonder._ _

__“Happy New Years.” The angel in his lap whispered. “I’ve been meaning to do that for a really long time.” He whispered._ _

__Daichi couldn’t help his grin. He couldn’t believe his luck. Best birthday present ever. He leaned forwards and kissed him again, fingers curling into soft silver curls as he pulled him further into the kiss, lowering them down into the pillows._ _

__Koushi’s little groan was nearly lost in Daichi’s kiss, his head landed on a pillow, and he hooked one leg around Daichi’s waist. The brunette pulled back again, staring down at the boy beneath him._ _

__“How are you real?” He whispered softly, brushing his fingers across his cheek, watching the blush spread across Koushi’s cheeks._ _

__Daichi’s lips found Koushi’s again, his elbows now on either side of Koushi’s face. The silver haired boy sent a jolt up his spine as his delicate hands slid under Daichi’s shirt, across his chest. He sighed softly against Koushi’s lips before the kiss was severed by Daichi’s shirt, which was soon on the ground._ _

__———_ _

__Daichi was overwhelming in the best way possible. His skin was soft and warm, and just under the surface, his muscles rippled beneath his touch. His arms surrounded Suga, and he’d never felt so secure._ _

__Their shirts lay in a crumpled pile on the floor, and Suga felt Daichi’s fingers tracing every curve of his bare torso. He was so pale compared to Daichi. He’d never been the biggest fan of his body, but something in the way Daichi touched him with such reverence gave him the confidence boost he needed to reach down and untie the drawstring on his sweatpants._ _

__Pants and boxers soon joined the pile on the ground, and Daichi had fumbled for a condom from the side table, laughing as he tripped over Suga’s foot on the way back to him. They kissed again, and Suga’s whole body was set on fire._ _

__Daichi’s fingers were all he felt for a while, making his whole body hot. It felt so good, made better when he remember who was touching him that way. But then the fingers were gone. It hurt at first. Daichi was big, and Suga hadn’t ever done this before. Thankfully, neither had Daichi. They stayed together, Daichi holding Suga close to his chest as he slid in inch by inch. Suga bit his lip, eyes welling with tears. It burned, but then Daichi’s soft kisses were there to distract him from the pain._ _

__When Suga was settled in Daichi’s lap, Daichi completely sheathed inside him, Suga’s lips found the brunettes again. His fingers tangled in short brown hair and for a while, they simply kissed, happy to just be together. But then slowly, Suga began to move, circling his hips slowly, pulling a low moan from Daichi._ _

__Then suddenly he was on his back, Daichi above him. He smiled. How could he not? Daichi’s cheeks were flushed, and his eyes were shining._ _

__“Are you ok?” Daichi whispered, circling his hips slowly._ _

__Suga responded with a high pitched moan, pulling him back down into a kiss._ _

__The rest was a blur. What seemed like hours of beautiful, slow, intimate sex, which was just like them. Daichi seemed to know every inch of Suga’s body. Suga supposed that wasn’t far off. He knew that his neck would be marked in the morning, and with a great sense of pride realized so would Daichi’s. Between gentle touches and deep thrusts, Daichi whispered to him, and they spoke of the past. Their quiet pining, the way their hearts beat when the other smiles._ _

__When Daichi was close to his finished, he wrapped his fingers around Suga, and in time with his thrusts, worked him to completion._ _

__With a soft, desperate whisper of _“Koushi” _, Daichi came, Suga following him over the edge moments after.___ _

____———_ _ _ _

____In the aftermath, Koushi lay in the nest of blankets and pillows as Daichi slowly cleaning up, wiping himself and the other boy clean and picking up soiled blankets. Every few moments he would pause to kiss Koushi, where ever was closest at the moment. His elbow, the curve of his neck, his ankle. Once Daichi finally picked Koushi up and tucked them both into his bed, did he allow himself to breath._ _ _ _

____That had just happened. He turned to Koushi, who was looking at him with a sleepy, satisfied smile. He flushed._ _ _ _

____“Daichi?” He asked, a soft yawn escaping his lips._ _ _ _

____“Koushi?” Daichi wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close, pressing their foreheads together._ _ _ _

____“I’ve loved you since we were fifteen.” He whispered, resting his hand on the side of Daichi’s face._ _ _ _

____Daichi smiled, looking down. “Me too. I was so scared to ruin what we had-“_ _ _ _

____“-that you kept it to yourself? Me too.” Koushi whispered, playing lazily with Daichi’s baby hairs._ _ _ _

____Daichi smiled. “I’ve never loved anyone before. I’ve never been with anyone before. You, my darling Koushi, are the best birthday gift I could ask for.” He whispered, pressing another kiss to his lips._ _ _ _

____Koushi only smiled. “I love you Daichi.” He mumbled._ _ _ _

____“I love you too, Koushi.” Daichi breathed, pulling the boy against his chest. He loved the feeling of his skin against Koushi’s. He hugged him tighter, and decided that yes, Koushi was definitely, without a doubt, kryptonite._ _ _ _


End file.
